Escaflowne: Mi Sueño
by MissMarina-Iris
Summary: Una Chica Viaja A Otro Mundo, Extraños Sucesos Le Suceden, Conoce A Un Joven Que Podría Jurar Haberlo Soñado. HxV [Otra Versión XD]


_**Hola A Todos!**_

Soy Marina O Miss Marina :'p Como Gusten Llamarme, Para Ser Sincera Es Mi Primer Fic De Escaflowne, Y Lo mas Chistoso Es Que Lo escribí Por Que Tuve Un Sueño Que No Se Porque Me Pareció Muy Parecido Al Anime De Escaflowne Y Decidí Escribirlo n.nU Podría Decirse Que Sería Mi Versión De La Película, Espero Les Guste, Tendrá Algunas Cosas Diferentes Para Seguir Mi Historia Del Sueño, Sin Mas Rodeos Aquí Se Los Dejo! XD

_Okis, Los Personajes De Escaflowne No Me Pertenecen, Le Pertenecen Al Creador __Y Pues Solo Los Utilizo Para Crear Esta Nueva Historia, _

_Así Que Les Pido "PORFA NO ME DEMANDEN _T-T_" Je-Je-Je Y Es Todo :P_

* * *

**Escaflowne: "Mi Sueño"**

**Por: Miss Marina**

* * *

Me Duele tanto La Despedida, No Se Si Te Volveré a Ver, Me Das Un Ultimo Abrazo para Que Después Una Luz Nos Rodee, Esta Me Eleva Y Me Separa De Ti, Tu Solo Me Sonríes Mientras Me Marcho, Yo Te Correspondo La Sonrisa Pero Te Digo estas ultimas palabras.

"Quiero Volverte A Ver" La Luz Se Intensifica Y Desaparezco En Esos Destellos Entre Blanco y Amarillo, Tu En cambio Nunca Quitaste tu Sonrisa, Me Duele tanto Dejarte Pero Ese Nunca Fue Mi mundo, Siempre Llevare Tu Imagen En Mi Corazón.

Empiezo A Abrir Mis Ojos, Y Me Doy Cuenta Que Me Encuentro En mi Cuarto, Al Parecer Ya Era Medio Día. Empieza A Sonar El Teléfono, Cojo El Teléfono Que Se Encontraba En Un Escritorio alado De La Cama Y contesto.

"Si? Quien habla?" Le Digo un Poco Adormilada, Tallándome Los Ojos Con Mi Mano.

"Soy Yo Hitomi, Estoy Tan Emocionada Por Lo De Esta Noche Que…" Pero La interrumpí.

"Quien? Esta Noche?" Su Vos se Me hacia Familiar Pero Yo Aún Seguía Aturdida Por El Raro Sueño Que Tuve.

"Hitomi Te Sientes Bien?" Se Le Escuchaba Preocupada "Soy Yukari" Pero Yo N recordaba 'Yukari, Yukari' Me Repetía En Mis Pensamientos, De Repente Recordé. Ella Es Mi Amiga De la Secundaria, Siempre Juntas, Y Apoyándonos.

"Ah! Yukari Si, Si, Que Pasa?" Le Pregunte.

"Que Te Pasa Hitomi? No Me Digas Que De Nuevo Te Quedaste Dormida?" Me Regañaba La Voz Del otro lado De La Bocina.

"Si Creo Que Así Fue" Le Conteste "Oye Mencionaste Algo Que Pasará En la Noche?" Le Insistí, 'Recuerdo que Tenia Que Hacer Algo Pero No Se Lo Que Era, Solo… Solo Recuerdo Mi Sueño, La Imagen Del Joven, Su Sonrisa, El Dolor De La Despedida…' Estaba Sumergida En Mis Pensamientos cuanto Mi Amiga Me Interrumpió.

"Hitomi No Me Digas Que Olvidaste La Fiesta De Graduación?" Sus Palabras Sonaron En Mi Mente 'Fiesta…. Graduación…' Y En Ese Instante Reaccione Y Recordé Todo.

"Si! La Graduación!" Dije Casi A Gritos, Me Impresiono Tanto La Noticia que Casi Caigo desmayada.

"Hitomi No Puedo Creer Que Lo olvidaras, De Verdad Te Sientes Bien?" Me Insistió Yukari Un Poco Preocupada A Lo Que Yo Le respondí Algo Mas Calmada.

"Si… Si Estoy Bien Solo Es que Tuve Un Sueño Muy Pesado Que Me Aturdió Mucho, Pero Estoy Bien Y Lista Para Lo Que Venga" Le Conteste Decidida Y Ya Recuperada.

"Bueno Hitomi Si Dieses Que Estas Bien… Así! Te Llama Para Decirte Que Tom Y El Superior Amano Pasaran Por Nosotras, Primero pasara Por Mi Y Después Pasaremos Por Ti" Me Dijo Una Emocionada Chica, A Lo Que Reacciono Con Sus Palabras 'Amano…' Ese nombre Me Trae Mucha Nostalgia, Creo Que Aún No Recordaba Todo 'Amano… El Es…' Me Sonrojo un poco 'Ace Poco Yo Me Le Declare, Y El Correspondió Mis Sentimientos, Me Sentí Tan Feliz, El Me Pidió Que Si Quería Ser Su Pareja El Día De La Graduación Y Yo Acepte' Y Con Una Voz Suave Y Con Un Rojizo En Mis Mejillas Contesto.

"Amano…" Digo En Voz Alta Sin Darme Cuenta, A Lo Que Yukari Lo Noto.

"Aaaa Si Te acuerdas De El Y no De Tu Amiga, Eso Me Hiere" Me Dice Fingiendo Dolor En Sus palabras.

"Vamos Yukari sabes Que No Es Así" Le Contesto

"Si, Estoy Jugando Pero… Veo Que Su relación Va Muy Bien" Me Interroga La joven

"Amm, Bueno Yo…" No Se Que Decirle Ya Que Llevamos Poco con nuestra Relación Y No Creo Que Avance tanto.

"No Te Preocupes, Bueno Nos Vemos En la Noche, Si?"

"Claro Yo Estaré Lista Para Este Gran evento"

"Si Eso Espero" Yukari Estaba A Punto De Colgar Pero "Hitomi…" Un Poco De Inquietud Se Escucho En Sus Palabras.

"Si Yikari? Que Sucede?" Me Preocupe Ante El Tono De Voz De Mi amiga.

"No… No Es Nada, Bueno Nos Vemos En La Noche, Adiós!" Regreso Con Su voz Animada Y Alegre.

"Bueno Esta Bien Nos Vemos!"

"Si! Adiós!" Se Despidió Y Colgó.

Todo Me Pareció Tan repentino, Pero Este Dolor aún No Me Deja "Tanto Me Afecto ese Sueño? Bueno Tengo Que Reponerme para Esta Noche Y… Para Amano" Dije Esto Con Una Sonrisa En Mi Rostro.

Por Fin La Noche Llego, Mi Madre Me ayudaba Con Los Últimos Detalles Del Vestido, Mi Hermano Ya Estaba Dormido, Y No Faltaba Mucho Para Que Pasaran Por Mi.

"Estoy Tan Orgullosa De Ti, Hija" Me Dijo Mi Madre Que Aun Continuaba Con Mi Vestido.

"Muchas Gracias Mamá" Le Sonreí, Pero Mi Rostro rápidamente Cambio A De Tristeza, Eso Mi madre Lo Noto.

"Hija, Te Pasa Algo?" Me Pregunto Preocupada, A lo Que Yo reaccione Y Le Conteste.

"Es Solo Que Tuve Un Sueño, Que..." Pongo mi Mano En Mi Pecho "Me Duele Un Poco"

"Un Sueño?" dijo Mi madre Mas Preocupada.

"Si, Era Un Joven, Me Despedía De Él, No Se Por Que Me Dolió Mucho Su Perdida, Aunque No Supiera quien Era, Me Dejo Muy Pensativa…" Le Conté A Mi madre, Ella Dejo De Hacer Lo Estaba haciendo Y Después Me Abrazo.

"Hija, Quizás no Sepa Con Detalles Tu Sueño Pero Si Sentiste eso, Es Por Que Verdaderamente Paso, o Pasará"

"Paso O Pasará?" Digo Un Poco Inquieta.

"Si, Tal Vez En Algún Momento Sentiste Ese Sentimiento Y Ahora Lo Recuerdas Como un Sueño, Lo único Que Podría Decirte Es Que No Dudes De Tus Sentimientos, Por Que ellos Te Dirán Lo Que De Verdad Piensas" Me Dice Mi Madre Soltándome De Su abrazo un Poco.

"Si" Es Lo Único Que Respondo Ya Que Me Impresiono La respuesta De Mi Madre 'Como Sabia tanto Del Tema? Bueno Cual Sea Que Fuese El Motivo Yo Confiaré En Sus Palabras'

Un Claxon Se escucho afuera, Los Chicos Ya habían Llegado.

"Creo Que Ya Llegaron" Mire a Mi Madre.

"Si, Que Te Diviertas Mucho"

"Si Gracias" Le Sonrió Y Me Giro Para Salir Por La Puerta.

"Espera Hitomi" Me Llamo Mi Madre, Me detuve Y Me Giro Para Verla. Ella Se Acerco Y Me coloco En El Cuello un Bello Dije Que Tiene Una Piedra Color Entre Rosado Y Rojizo.

"Que Es Esto?" Le Pregunto.

"Es Un Dije De Tu Abuela, Me Pidió Que Te Lo Diera Cuando Sea Un Momento Especial" Me Contesto Mi Madre

""Ya Veo, Muchas Gracias Mama"

"Una Cosa Mas Hitomi… Solo Quería Decirte Que Tuvieras Mucho Cuidado"

"No Te Preocupes Mamá Estaré Bien" Le Conteste, Me acerco Y Le Doy un Beso En la Mejilla "Regresare Pronto" Me Separo Y salgo Por La Puerta.

Estaba Saliendo Por La Puerta Cuando Me Tope Con alguien, Abrí Mis Ojos Y Era Él, Amano.

"A.. a Amano..." Dije Torpemente ante tan repentina Aparición.

"Hitomi" Me Dio Una Tierna Sonrisa "Luces Hermosa" Me Dijo, Y Ante Este Comentario Me Sonrojo.

"Si.. Muchas Gracias, tu también Luces Muy Bien" Dije agachando un Poco Mi Mirada Con La Cara Roja. Amano Es Cabellos Castaños Claros, Al Hombro Y Viste De Esmoquin, Aunque Un poco desarreglado De La Corbata Y Desabrochado Del Chaleco

"Hitomi! Apresúrate! O vamos a Llegar tarde!" Me Llamaba Yukari Desde El Carro De Amano.

"Si Ya Vamos!" Le Contesto

Amano Y Yo No Nos Acercamos Al Auto, Repentinamente Yukari Se Para En Frente De Mi, Muy Emocionada.

"Hitomi Luces Preciosa" Me dice Mi amiga aun Arriba Del Auto.

"Si, Muchas Gracias! Tu También Luces Genial!" Le Respondí.

Ella Lucia Un Vestido Negro De Tirantes Entrecruzado Por La Espalda Y Caía Hasta El Suelo, Tenía Una Abertura Por Un Costado De La Pierna que La Hacia Lucir Muy Elegante, Lleva El Cabello Suelto. En Cambio Yo Uso un Vestido Color Azul Rey Con Algunos Detalles En Negro Al Cuerpo, Ante la Luz Daba Pequeños Destellos De Brillo, No Es De Tirantes, Casi Llega al Suelo, Cae A Los Costados En Punta Descubriendo El frente De La Pierna, también Guates Que Llegan Al Codo, Y Con Mi cabello Corto Que no Podía Hacer Mucho, Solo Adornarlo Con Un Prendedor De Piedras Blancas.

Amano Me Abre la Puerta Del Frente Y Yo Subo. Atrás Esta Tom Y Yukari. Amano Sube Y Arranca. El Auto Es Deportivo de Color Rojo. Pasaba Por Las Calles Casa Tras Casa. Según Se El Lugar De La Graduación Es Un Poco Lejos. El Carro Daba Vueltas Y Vueltas En varias casas, Por Cierto Muy Grandes Y Lujosas. Yo Me Les Quedaba Mirando tan impresionada Y Encantada Por Todo El Lugar, Que A La Vez tan Desconocido. Ya Llevábamos Mucho Tiempo En Carretera, Sin Señales De Llegar.

"Cuanto Falta Amano Para Llegar?" Pregunto una Impaciente Yukari.

"No Falta Mucho" Contesto Amanos Con las manos En El Volante.

"Si Esta Bien" Dijo Una Fastidiada Yukari.

"Vamos Yukari, Ya Escuchaste A Amano, no falta Mucho" La Calmo Tom.

"Si Lo Se, Lo que No Se Es Por Que Tuvo Que Ser Un Lugar tan Lejos" Seguía Quejándose La Joven.

"Seguramente Es un Hermoso Lugar, Por Eso Los Directores Se Tomaron Tantas Molestias" Le Conteste Para Tranquilizarla.

"Tienes Mucha Razón Hitomi, ese Lugar Es muy Hermoso Y Elegante, Además Que En Frente Se Encuentra Una Gran Playa muy relájenle" Dice Amano Dándome La razón.

"Veo Que Tu ya Has Ido A ese Lugar Verdad Amano?" Le Pregunte

"Si" Me Dice Con una Sonrisa.

Me Encuentro Mirando la Autopista, 'Quisiera Ya Llegar' Pensé, Pero Algo oprimió Mi Pecho 'De Nuevo Ese Dolor Regreso' Pongo Mi Mano En Mi Pecho 'Por Que Es Este Dolor? No Entiendo… Acaso El Significa Algo?' Me Pregunte A Mi Misma. El Superior Volteo A Verme, Se Dio Cuenta De Que algo Me Pasaba y Se Preocupo.

"Hitomi … Te Encuentras Bien?" Me Pregunto Tratando De No Quitar Su Vista Del Camino.

"Si… No Te Preocupes Es Solo…" No Pude Continuar Hablando Por Que El Dolor Se Hizo Mas Fuerte, Oprimí Mi mano A Mi Pecho, Para Hacer Cesar Mi Dolor Pero Es En Vano. Los Chicos Se Preocuparon.

"Hitomi Estas Segura que Te encuentras Bien?" insistió Amano.

"Hitomi, Que Te Pasa?" Empezó A Preocuparse Yukari.

"Estoy Bien" Y finjo una Sonrisa, Vuelvo mi Mirada Hacia El Horizonte, Mi mano Aún Esta En Mi Pecho, De repente Una Luz Aparece al Frente Del Camino "Amano Que Es Eso?" Le Señalo Con Mi mano Hacia El Frente.

"Que Es Que Hitomi?" Me Contesto un Poco Confundido Dirigiendo Su Mirada Hacia Donde Yo Le Había Dicho.

"Eso, Esa Luz… Es Muy Grande…" Yo Seguía Insistiendo, Poco A Poco Nos acercábamos A ella, Extrañamente Mientras Mas Nos Acercáramos A Esa Luz Mi Dolor Desaparecía, Pero, Había Algo Familiar En Esa Luz, Ya Lo Sé! Es La Misma Que La De Mi Sueño, La Misma Que Me rodeo, La Misma Que Me Elevo Y La Misma Que Me Alejo De Él… No Había Duda, Una Luz Blanca Con destellos Amarillos, 'Que Esta Pasando?' Me Pregunto.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" El Capitán Trataba De Hacerme Reaccionar

Pero, Poco A Poco Nos Acercábamos Mas Y Más A Aquella Luz, Yo Casi No Escuchaba La Voz De Amano, Pero Sentía Como Si algo Me Llamara En aquel Lugar. Él No Podía Estacionarse Ya Que Íbamos En Medio De La Pista Y Empezaba A Acumularse Mas Carros. Empezó A Gritarme Pero Tampoco Podía Hacerme Reaccionar, Tomo Mi Mano Entre La Suya, La Otra La tenía En El Volante. Yo la Sentí y Gire Mi Vista Hacia Donde Se encontraba Él, Ya Casi no lo Podía Ver, Solo Veía Un Rostro Preocupado, De Repente La Luz Blanca Nos alcanzo iluminando Todo Y obstruyéndome La Vista, Ya No Sentía Su mano, No Podía Ver Nada, repentinamente Sentía Como Caía Hacia Un Fondo, No estaba Segura Que Estaba Pasando, no Podía Ver Por tanta luz Blanca Y Amarilla, Solo Sentía Que Caía Y Caía, Me Sentí Tan mal Que Ya No Supe Que Paso Después.

Se Podía Escuchar Unos Cantares De Pájaros Me Extraño un Poco Ya Que Por Mi Casa casi no Se Escuchan Cantar Los Pájaros, Intente Abrir Mis Ojos Pero no Podía Los Sentía Pesados Además Me Sentía Muy Cansada, De Repente Una Voz Se Escucho

"_Estas Segura Que Esto Es Lo Que Deseas?"_ Pregunto La Extraña Voz

"Qui… Quien Eres?" Le Pregunte Pero Ya No Escuche Respuesta. Intente De Nuevo Abrir Mis Ojos, Pude Abrirlos Muy Poco Y lo Único que Pude Ver fue una Figura Borrosa que Se Acercaba A Mí, No Pude aguantar Mas Lo Pesado De Mis Ojos, Los Cerré Y Me Quede Dormida Del Cansancio.

Otra Vez Escuche A Los Pájaros Y También Murmullos De Personas, Me Acorde De Lo Sucedido Y Abrí Mis Ojos Rápidamente. Todavía No Me Encontraba Con las Fuerzas Suficientes para Levantarme. Pude Ver El Techo De Madera, Y Como Estaba Acostada En Una Especie De Cama En Forma De Caja, Me Sentía Como Si Me Encontrará En un Ataúd. Junte Todas Las Fuerzas Que Pude Y Logre Levantarme. No Me Sentía Tan Bien, Escuche Como Una Persona Entra A La Habitación, No Pude Mas Sostenerme Y Me Deje Caer, Pero No Sentí Un Golpe Al Caer, Si no Sentí que Algo Me Sostenía, Era unos Brazos Fuertes Quien Me Sujetaban, Abrí Mis Ojos Y Pude Ver Un Rostro Muy Familiar, Realmente Me Sorprendió Mucho Ver El Rostro De Aquella Persona, A Lo Que No Pude Articular Ninguna Palabra, Esta Persona Me recostó Y Se Separo de Mi.

"Será Mejor Que No Te Levantes, Te Encuentras muy Débil" Me Dijo El Joven De Cabellos Oscuros. Lo Único Que Pude Hacer Es Verle, Algo Impresionar Ya que El chico Se Parecía Al De Mis Sueños, Es Tanto El Parecido que Podría Jurar que es El De Mi Sueño, Y De Nuevo Lo Sentí, Ese Dolor, Sostuve Mi Mano El El pecho, No Podía Aguantar El Dolor Era Mas profundo Y También Se Sentía Muy triste, Era tanto Que Me Sentí Muy Deprimida. Sin Darme Cuenta El Joven Se Acerco Y Puso Su mano En Mi Hombro, Yo Me Le Quede Viendo a Los Ojos Y El Dolor Desapareció, Es Como Si al Verlo Ese Sentimiento Se Hubiera Ido, Como Si El vació Que Sentía Se Hubiese Llenado Con Su Presencia, De Alguna Forma Era un alivio Que Se Encontrara Conmigo.

"Oye Te Encuentras Bien?" Me Pregunta Algo Preocupado.

"Si Creo que Estoy Bien" Le Conteste. Hay Algo En El Que Lo hace Distinto, No Me Explico Que Puede Ser Pero Ya No Me Siento tan mal Como Antes.

"Que Bien" Dijo Pelinegro Con Alivio en Sus palabras, Quito Su Mano De Mi Hombro Y Se Sentó A Un Lado Mío "Creí Que No Despertarías, Ayer Te Encontré En Medio Del Bosque Inconsciente Y te Traje Aquí" Termino El joven, Mientras Escuchaba Yo Me trataba De Levantar Y Sentar "Será Mejor Que No Te Levantes, Perece Que Aún Estas Débil"

"No Te Preocupes Ya Me Siento Mucho Mejor" Le Conteste, Pero Avía Algo Que Me Preocupaba "As Dicho un Bosque?" Le Pregunte Al No entender Mi Situación.

"Si, Acaso No Recuerdas Por Que Estabas En Ese Lugar? Además Luces ropas muy Extrañas" Me Cuestiona El joven, Al Verme Con El Vestido Que Llevaba. 'Es Cierto, Él Viste Un Tanto Diferente; Lleva una Camisa Roja Pero Sobre Ella Tiene Puesto Una Especie De armadura antigua, Lleva Unos Pantanotes Y Unas Botas Negras, Un Poco Extraña Su Forma De Vestir'

"yo…" Pongo Mi mano En Mi Frente "No Recuerdo, Yo Estaba Con Mis Amigos Y Después…" Pero realmente No Podía recordar que Me había Pasado.

"Bueno Eso No Importa Por Ahora, Ten" Le Entrega Ropa "Esta Ropa Será Mejor, Pontéela Si Es Que No Quieres Llamar La Atención" Yo La Cojo, El Joven Se Levanta Y Se Dirige Hacia La Puerta.

"Espera!" Le Digo Y Él Se Detiene "Aaa Disculpa Es Que Aún no Me has Dicho Tu Nombre" Le Pregunto.

"Van, Mi Nombre Es Van"

"Van…" Dije Casi en murmullos "Mi Nombre Es Hitomi" Van Solo Me Miro De Reojo.

"Enseguida Regreso" Y Salio Por La Puerta.

'No Puedo Creerlo, Conocí Al Chico De Mis Sueños' Me Empiezo A Cambiar De Ropas 'Acaso Intentaba Decir Que Mi Destino Era Conocerlo…?' Termino De Cambiarme. Estas Ropas Tiene Un Estilo Diferente, Son De Un Color Veis Y Consta De Una Falda Larga No Muy Esponjada, Es Sencilla Pero Tiene Un Pequeño Bordado En la Orilla, Una Blusa Al Cuerpo Sin Mangas Del Mismo Color, También Lleva un Pequeño Chaleco al Hombro Que Cubre Solo La Parte del Pecho Y Espalda, Debo admitir Que Es Cómoda, Aunque No Puedo Decir Lo Mismo Por La Falda, Pero Bueno No Puedo Quejarme.

Doblo Mi Vestido Y Lo Dejo A Un lado. Me Acerco A La Ventana y Observo Como Gente Iba De Un lado A Otro, Al Parecer Estaba En Un Gran Edificio Y Podía Ver Todo El Lugar '…Que Es Este Lugar? Parece Una Antigua Aldea, No Estoy En Japón, Todo es tan Distinto, Lo mas Extraño Es Que No recuerdo Como Llegue a Este Lugar..' Trato De Hacer Memoria Pero No recuerdo... recuerdo… Un rostro No Puedo Distinguirlo Bien, Hay Mucha Luz, Quien Era…' En Ese Momento Varias imágenes Aparece En Mi Cabeza, Un Joven De Cabellos Castaños, Una Chica Muy Sonriente, La Carretera, La Luz, Empiezo A Recordar todo Muy Rápido. Entonces Lo Ví, Su Gentil Rostro, El Rostro De Mi amado… Amano…

Pequeñas Lagrimas Caen De Mis Ojos, Me Di Cuenta De Lo Perdida Que Me Encontraba, No Sabia En donde Estaba, Lejos De Mi Familia, De Mis Amigos, Y De Él. Alguien entra A La Habitación, Pero Yo Seguía Sumergida En Mis Pensamientos Y Sollozando Recargada En La Ventana. Esa Persona Se Acerca un Poco Y Deja algo En El Suelo.

"Aquí Esta Tu Cena" Dijo El Joven Levantándose Del Suelo Y Caminado Hacia Mi.

En Cambio Yo No Reaccionaba, Mi Vista Esta Perdida En Aquel Pueblo Desconocido. Él Se Acerco Mas Y Puso Su Mano En Mi Hombro Nuevamente.

"Hitomi…"

Me Llamo. Al Escuchar Pronunciar Mi Nombre Todo A Mi alrededor Oscureció, No Daba Crédito A Lo Veía, Eran Gigantescas maquinas Que Luchaban unas Con Otras, Me Levante Rápidamente. Estaba tan Impresionada Por Todo Lo que Pasaba, Pero Una En Especial Con Una Gran capa Combatía Con Mucha Valentía, Esta Termino Con Todos, Se giro Y Quedo En Frente De Mi, estaba A Punto De Abrir Su Cabina, Cuando Una Voz Me Hizo Que regresara.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" Van Me Gritaba Y Me Sacudía Levemente Para que Reaccionara.

Y Lo Logro, Pude Reaccionar Y Ver Su Rostro En Frente Del Mío, Esos Ojos Color Cobalto, Se Mostraban Tan Preocupados.

"Estoy Bien Van" Le Dije Para Tranquilizar Su Preocupación.

"Que Te Paso Hitomi?" Me Pregunta, aún Preocupado.

"No Se, Pude Ver Como Unas Maquinas Gigantescas combatían Unas Contra Otras, Nunca Había Visto Algo Así" Le Conteste con Miedo En mis Palabras.

"Guymelef" Dijo Van, Separándose De Mi.

"G-Guy… melef" Repetí Sus Palabras, No Entendía Lo Que Me Decía, Pero Me Daba La Impresión De Que Era Algo Malo.

"Si, Esas Maquinas Que Viste Eran Guymelef, Hechos Para Las Batallas…" Me Contesto Van.

"Ya Veo…" Parece Que Ahora Todo Empezaba a Tener Sentido, Pero Aún tenia Una Inquietud.

"Oye Van... En Donde Estoy?" Le Pregunte Para Secarme De La Duda.

"Te Encuentras en Fanelia" Me Contesto.

"Fanelia…" Nunca Había Escuchado Ese Nombre, Mi Temor Crecía Al No Saber en Donde Me Encontraba.

"Si, Ayer A Medio día Estaba Por El Bosque… Cazando a Un Dragón…"

"Que? Un Dragón?" Me Sorprendió Sus Palabras.

"Si"

---Flash Back---

La Noche Había Caído. En las Afueras De Fanelía Se Encontraba Un Bosque En Donde Un Joven Con Armadura, Tez Blanca Y Cabellos Oscuros Se aventuraba En Él. Este Bosque Daba una impresión Un Poco Tenebrosa, Pero Eso no Intimidaba Al Joven Ya Que Tiene Una Misión Y Parece Que Nada Ni Nadie Lo haría Cambiar De Opinión.

El Nombre Del Joven Es Van, Seguía Su camino a Paso Firme, En Su Cintura Cuelga Su Espada, Sus Sentidos Están alerta Para Cualquier Suceso extraño Al Que tuviera Que Defenderse. Un Crujido Se Escucho Entre Los Arbustos, Haciendo Que Van Rápidamente Se Pusiera en Guardia. Controlaba Su Respiración, Y todos Sus Sentidos Están En Alerta, No Podía Morir En Ese Lugar, Simplemente Tenia Que superar Esa Misión, Si No Quería Ocasionar Una Desgracia Mayor.

Los Ruidos De Los Arbustos Aumentaron. Van Seguía De Pie esperando Alguna Señal Para Atacar. Cuando a Un Costado De Él, Unos Ojos Escalofriantemente Amarillos aparecieron Entre La Oscuridad Del Bosque, cuando Van Se Percato y Se Dio Vuelta, La Bestia empezó A Lanzar Llamas Desde Su Hocico, Oportunamente Pudo Dar un Salto y esquivar El Ataque. Así Comenzó Una De Las Batallas Mas Importantes Que Van Tendría De Ahora En Adelante.

La Majestosa Bestia Se Perdía Entre la Maleza Del Bosque, Haciendo Que Van Tuviera Una Gran Desventaja. Esta Avanza Con Gran Velocidad Rodeando Al Guerrero Y lanzando Ataques Constantemente. Lo único Que Podía Hacer es Esquivarlos, Por Lo Oscuro Y Lo Espeso Del Bosque. Corre, Salta Y Esquiva Los Ataques Del Dragón, Pero Debido Al Sobre Esfuerzo Que Hacia Se Empezaba A Cansar. Sin Darse Cuenta Tropezó Con Una Raíz De Árbol Salida De La Tierra Y Callo Al Suelo. El Dragón Vio Su Oportunidad Y Se Lanzo hacia Su Presa, Pero Por El ingenio De Van Este Salto Antes De Que Llegara Al Suelo Y Callo arriba De La Bestia Clavando Rápidamente Su espada En El Ojo Derecho De Esta. La Bestia Se Retorció Y Con Un Brusco Movimiento De Su Cabeza Lanzo a Van Muy Lejos Impactándose Con Uno De Los Árboles Que Lo Rodeaban.

Van Trata De Levantarse Antes De Que La Bestia Se Volviera Contra Él, Desgraciadamente Por El Impacto Este Daño Su Brazo Derecho. Van Lo Veía Muy Mal, No Podía Sostener Su Espada, Tomo Su Espada Con la Mano Izquierda Y Se Abalanzo Contra El Dragón Para De Una Vez Por Todas Darle Fin. El Dragón Observa Como Van Se Acerca A Él Viendo Sus Intenciones De Acabar Con El, Con Un Veloz Movimiento De Su Cola Logra Golpear A Van Con Gran Fuerza, Haciendo que Se Golpeara Fuertemente En El Suelo.

Intenta Ponerse De Pie, Pero Por El poderoso Golpe Del Dragón No Lo Logra Y Cae De Nuevo. Podría Asegurar Que Tiene Varios Huesos Rotos. La Bestia Veía Furiosa A Van Con Su Ojo Izquierdo. Esta Corre Hacia Él Para Hacerlo Pagar Por haberlo Privado De Su Vista. Llego Hasta Donde Él, giro Su Cuerpo, Levanto su Cola Y la Puso en posición para Atravesarlo, Pero En Ese Momento Una Intensa Luz Cae Del Cielo, La Bestia Se Gira Y Como Si Su instinto Lo Llamase, Da Unos Pasos Hacia Atrás Y Se Adentra Al Bosque En Dirección Hacia Esa Extraña Columna De Luz Blanca Con Destellos Dorados.

Van Mira El Cielo Sorprendido, No daba Crédito A Lo Que Veía, La Columna De Luz Que Caía Venia De Una De Las Lunas, para Ser Exacto de La Luna Fantasma, No Sabia Porque El Dragón Se Había Marchado Hacia Ese Lugar, Pero Estaba Seguro Que Tenía Que Ir a Averiguar Que Estaba Ocurriendo. Se Levanta Con un Gran Esfuerzo De Su parte, A Pesar De Las Graves Heridas que Tiene Y Comienza A Correr En Esa Dirección. Con Su Espada Se Abre Camino hasta Que Por Fin Llega, Pudo Observar Como Una figura Se Encontraba En El Suelo Y El Dragón Junto A Aquella Figura, Este Tiene El Hocico abierto En Señal Que Lo Devoraría. Van corre Todo Lo que Les Permitía Sus piernas Pero Se da Cuenta Que No lograría Llegar.

La Extraña figura Empieza A Desprender Una especie De Luz entre Rosada Y Rojiza Por Todo Su Cuerpo. Van Se Detiene en Seco. El Dragón Se aleja Y Empieza Sacudirse Bruscamente, Pereciera Como Si Esa Luz Lo hubiese Afectado Mucho en cierta Forma, Van Ve Su Oportunidad, Corre Hacia Él, Sostiene Su espada Fuertemente, Y Con gran Fuerza Corta La Cola Del Dragón, Ahora Ya No Tiene Forma De Golpearlo Y Escapar. La Bestia se quejaba Y Retorcía Por El Gran Dolor, Trata De Golpear desesperadamente Con Su Cabeza Pero Lo Hace En vano.

Van Se Encuentra Enfrente Del Dragón, Sostiene Con Sus Dos Manos La Espada, La Eleva Y Le Da un Certero Golpe En la Frente, Así Matando A La Gran Bestia de Un Solo Golpe, Saco Su Espada Y Sin Pensarlo Dos Veces introdujo Su mano En aquella Abertura, Se Podía Apreciar Como Una Luz Parecida a la Que Desprendió Aquella Figura Sale De Ese Lugar, Van Saca Su mano Sosteniendo Una Especie De Piedra Aún Cubierta Por Esa Extraña Luz. En Ese Instante el Dragón Se Empezó A Derretir Y Convertirse En Cenizas, Sin Dejar Ningún Rastro De Él. La Extraña Piedra Dejo De Brillar, Esta Tiene Extraños Cortes Alrededor De Ella, Van Se Le Quedo observando unos Instantes Y Dijo Para si mismo "_Ahora Regresar A Fanelia_" Estaba a Punto De Dar Un paso Cuando Recordó A Esa Extraña Figura Que Lo ayudo A Derrotar Al dragón Se Dio Media Vuelta Y Camino En Su Dirección, Cuando Llego Se Arrodillo, Estaba Muy Oscuro Pero podía Ver Que Es la Silueta De Una Persona, Extiende Su mano Para Acercarse, Las Nubes Despejan La Luna para Que Diera Mas Claridad Al Lugar, Gracias A la Luz De La Luna Puede Ver El Rostro De Esa Persona, Van Detiene Su Mano al Ver Que Es Una Chica la Que Esta Tendida En El Suelo, la Observa Detenidamente, Tiene El Cabello Corto Color Castaño Claro, Una Tez Blanca Que La Hacia Lucir Hermosa a La Luz De La Luna Y un Vestido Extraño, El Se Le quedo Mirando Por un Tiempo Impresionado Por La Bella Figura, Se Dio cuenta De Lo que Hacia Y Se Incorporo, No sabia Que hacer, No Podía Dejarla ahí abandonada, Ella Le Había Salvado la Vida aunque No Se Hubiera Dado Cuenta, Y Lo Mas importante Parece Que Proviniera De La Luna Fantasma, No Tenía Otra Opción Que Llevársela Consigo a Fanelia, Y Cuando Despertara Le Preguntaría Su Origen. La Cargo Entre Sus Brazos, Se quejo Un Poco Ya Que Seguía Lastimado De Su Brazo Derecho Pero Lo Ignoro, Y Comenzó Su camino De Regreso A Su Tierra "_Fanelia_".

---Fin Flash Back---

"Ya Veo, Con Que Eso Paso…" No Podía Creerlo 'Por Lo Que Dijo Van, Al Parecer Yo Había Bajado Desde Aquella Luna, Y La Luz Que Me Rodeo Aquella Noche Es La Misma A la Que Me Describió Van, Entonces… Yo Me Encuentro En Otro Mundo… N… No Puede Ser'

"Hitomi… Dime… en Verdad Bienes De La Luna Fantasma?" Me Pregunta Van.

"Bueno… Yo…. No Sabría Decírtelo, De Donde Yo Vengo Se Llama Japón" Le Conteste.

"Japón, Nunca Había Escuchado Ese Nombre" Dijo Van Un Poco Pensativo.

"Si, Según Recuerdo, Yo Me Estaba Preparando para Mi Graduación, Mis Amigos Pasaron Por Mi, Cuando Estaba En la Carretera Apareció ese Luz Que Mencionaste Enfrente De Mi, Después La Luz Blanca Nos alcanzo, Después De Eso No Recuerdo Nada Mas" Puse Mi mano En Mi Frente, Trataba De Recordar que Mas había Pasado...

"Graduación?" Pregunto Van Algo Confundido.

"Ah, Así, Una Graduación Es un Evento Que Hacen Cuando Una Estudiante Termina Sus Estudios" Le aclare.

"Veo Que Hay Muchas Cosas Diferentes En Tu Mundo"

"Creo que Sí, En Donde Vivo es Muy Diferente A Este Lugar" De dije Y Le Sonreí. Van Se Me Quedo Viendo Un Momento.

'Esta Mujer Tiene algo Diferente, Todavía No Entiendo Por Que anoche Su Cuerpo Fue Rodeado Por La Misma Luz Que desprendía El corazón Del Dragón, Y Como Fue que Llego A Este Lugar…' Van Seguía Pensando Detenidamente Viendo a Hitomi Fijamente. Se Da Cuenta De Su Situación, Que Ella también Lo Mira Algo Confundida Y Gira Su Mirada En otra Dirección Un Poco Apenado.

Sentí su Mirada 'Es Tan Penetrante, Por Que Me Mira Así…' Giro Su Mirada 'De Verdad Que Es Un Chico Extraño' Las Imágenes De Mi Sueño Pasaron Por Mi Mente 'Es Cierto Tal Vez Si Le cuento de Mi Sueño Pueda Saber Un Poco mas De Esta Situación, Pero… Es Un Poco Incomodo, Pero Tengo Que Decírselo Si no Puede Que no Encuentre Una Respuesta'.

"Van… Yo…" Obtuve Su atención Y Me Volvió a Mirar "Bueno, Yo…" Intente Decirle, No Pude Terminar Lo Que Le Quería Decir Por que Un Guardia Entro Por La Puerta.

"Disculpe Amo Van, Su Ceremonia De Coronación Esta A punto De Comenzar" Dijo El Señor con armadura Haciendo Una reverencia.

"Si esta Bien, Ya Me alistare" Respondió Van Y al mismo Tiempo Se Levanto Del Suelo.

Yo No Entendía Bien 'Coronación? Que Pasa Acaso Van Era….'

Continuará…

* * *

Que Les Pareció? Trataré de subir El Prox. Pronto, Aunque Estoy En Cursos Y Me Lleve un poquito Mas De Tiempo Actualizar Pero, Tengan Por Seguro Que Si lo haré ÒuÓ

Pueden Dejar Sus Comentarios n.n Y Si Quieren Darme Mas Ideas para Esta nueva Versión ;p

**Rinconcito De Marina:** Mmmmm (Pensando) La Visión De Escaflowne... (Sigue Pensando) Tiene Muy interesante Historia n.n Mmmmm Me Pregunto en Que Se Habrá Basado el Creador Para Crear Tan Maravillosa Trama... Cual Fue Su Motivación... (Sigue Cavilando) ...

Había Una Vez Una Chica Que Según Sus Padres Y familiares Tenía Un Don Especial, Ella No Lo Sabía y Según Sus padres No Podían Decírselo Quien Sabe Por Que Razón, En Una Conversación Entre Sus Familiares Ella Logró Escuchar Ellos Decían 'Ella Lloro En El Vientre De Su Madre, Tiene El Don, No Tienen Que Centrarle Porque..." Hasta Allí Escucho. La Chica Siguió Con Su Vida, No Tomándole Mucha Importancia A Lo Que Le Decían, Hasta Que Sucesos Extraños Le Empezaron A pasar, A Cierta Edad De Su Niñez Dejaron De Pasarle. Ella Es Una Gran Amante Del Anime Y Siempre aprendió Mucho Con Verlo Descubrió Nuevas Cosas Y Se Maravillo Con el mundo Del anime. Cuando vio el Anime De Escaflowne Por La TV Abierta, Le Gusto Mucho Pero Al Mismo Tiempo Le Pareció Muy Triste, Dejaron De pasarlo Y Tiempo después Su Única Tía Se Ofreció A Enseñarle a Leer Las Cartas Del Tarot, La Niña Que Ya No Era tan niña Era Una jovencita Como Alrededor De 13 años Se Emociono Mucho Pero Algo Le Inquietaba, Tenía Miedo De Obsesionarse Con Las Cartas, Tener el Poder De Saber Lo Que Pasa o Pasará, No Sabía Si Iba A Poder Con tal Responsabilidad, Decidió Mejor No Aprender, Si Se Encontraba Confundida Quería Decir Que No Era Lo Suficiente Madura Para Esa Responsabilidad. Su Vida Siguió Pasando, Demostró Gran Habilidad En Los Deportes Y Buena en la Escuela. Pero extrañamente De Nuevo Se Presentaron Esos Extraños Presentimientos, Sueños Y Presencias Que La hacían Sentir diferente Como Siempre Era, Casi a Finales De Su Secundaría. Ahora La Joven Mas O manos Sabe Que Le Esta Pasando, Y Se Pregunta... "Si Hubiera Aceptado aprender El tarot Y Dejarme Enseñar todas las Cosas Que Sabía Mi Tía... Que Habría Sido De Mi? Me Pregunto Si la Historia De Escaflowne Influyo En Mi vida? Y Si Es Así Se Lo Agradezco Tanto..." La Chica vivió Como Mejor Pudo, Se Esforzó para Realizar Sus Sueños Y Ayudar A las Personas A Quienes Les Importaba. _'Un Sueño Puede hablar Mucho Pero no Sirve Si no Sabes Como Aprovecharlo...'_

Mmmm... (Sigue Pensando) Quizás Algo Parecido Le haya pasado Al Escritor De Este Anime. Am Am Bueno Eso Es Algo Que No Se, Puede Pasar No? Alguien Que Sepa Me Podría Decir? PLISS! Sabe que Pueden Decirme Con Un Review (Creo Que Se Escribe así, No? n.nU)

Nos Veremos En La Prox. Actualización! Dejen Review!


End file.
